


Let Me Educate You

by Kinky_or_just_Cheesy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_or_just_Cheesy/pseuds/Kinky_or_just_Cheesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is a student who doesn't know how to study; Uther is his teacher who is more than willing to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Educate You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 1 of Pornalot: Authority

The grass is rustling softly in the summer breeze. Gwaine can’t actually hear it, but he pretends he does. That he’s running outside, on his bare feet, toes digging into the mud underneath, free from school and its people, free from home and his family. In a small part of the world that is his.

  
Someone clears their throat, and Gwaine looks up. His maths teacher is standing there, holding out a hand expectantly. “Your test, Gwaine.”

  
Gwaine hands it over; it’s blank.

Mr. Pendragon raises an eyebrow. “This is the third time in a row. You’ll find that I won’t tolerate this nonchalance of yours,” he says.

Gwaine nods, and Mr. Pendragon leaves. _Nonchalance_. It’s a word Gwaine’s familiar with. It never takes long for people to use it to describe him. Just like the other, Mr. Pendragon will soon find out that there’s nothing to be done about it, that Gwaine is a hopeless case. The sooner he realises that, the less disappointing it will be for both of them.

The bell rings and Gwaine gets up, slowly making his way towards the door. It’s the last lesson of the day, but he’s in no hurry to get home.

“A word, Gwaine,” Mr. Pendragon stops him.

The room empties, and Mr. Pendragon closes the door, grabbing two chairs. Once they’re both seated, he says calmly, “What’s going on? Why aren’t you doing your tests?”

“I didn’t learn for them, sir.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know how,” Gwaine says. He doesn’t see why he should lie. Nobody ever cares enough about his answers anyway.

Mr. Pendragon looks him up and down, and he must see something that is worth the effort, because he replies, “Very well. From now on you will study here after my class.”

“Now?” Gwaine asks, thrown at the suggestion.

“Unless your parents will worry where you are?”

Gwaine chuckles bitterly. “They won’t. Let’s do it now.” 

From then on, every Tuesday afternoon, Gwaine studies with Mr. Pendragon. At first Mr. Pendragon teaches him tips and tricks and methods for studying, but after a while, he just sits there, watching Gwaine. At the end of every session, they have a conversation, in which Gwaine explains the material he just studied, proving that he gets it.

After a while, Mr. Pendragon starts opening up, becoming more approachable, and Gwaine thinks that their time together is turning them into something of friends. Gwaine likes that very much, because Mr. Pendragon is not who he pretends to be in class. He’s kind-hearted, full of praise and kind words for Gwaine, complimenting him every chance he gets. And Gwaine tries to provide him with many opportunities, revelling at the attention an adult is giving him. It makes him feel valued.

“You’re so smart,” Mr. Pendragon will say, squeezing his shoulder.

“Few students take their studies so serious. You’re very mature,” he’ll say, giving him a onearmed hug.

“I admire you for your dedication. You’re so wise beyond your years that we could be equals,” he’ll admit, smiling warmly at him, closing the space between them, _kissing_ him.

Gwaine’s never had lips on his. He’s surprised at the feeling of it and while he’s getting used to it, there’s other feels to process, like the hand creeping under his shirt, and the fingers moving towards his crotch.

Mr. Pendragon pulls away slowly, and, dazed, Gwaine regards him, lost for words.

“You’ve been feeling this too, haven’t you? I want you, so much.” Mr. Pendragon’s voice is deep, filled with lust, and Gwaine doesn’t doubt the truth of his words. Mr. Pendragon mouths at his neck, whispering about his passion and his wants, his _needs_.

Gwaine’s confused, not knowing what thought first to think. Mr. Pendragon’s his teacher. Isn’t that wrong? But Mr. Pendragon _is_ his teacher… So surely he would know. He wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t right.  
He didn’t even think of Mr. Pendragon that way, but Mr. Pendragon’s got his hands inside his trousers now, and he’s palming Gwaine’s penis, and it’s stiffening in pleasure.

Mr. Pendragon grabs Gwaine’s hand and guides him to hold it in the same way. Mr. Pendragon wants him, and he’s hard. Gwaine is hard, so it must mean Gwaine wants him too.

Mr. Pendragon moves his thumb over the tip of his penis now, and all thoughts flee. Gwaine groans and groans even louder when Mr. Pendragon shoves off Gwaine’s trousers and rubs him in earnest now. Mr. Pendragon moves his mouth back to Gwaine’s and thrusts his tongue in his mouth in time with his hand, and that’s all it takes for Gwaine to come.

He’s gasping for breath, trying to clear his thoughts, but Mr. Pendragon is pushing at his shoulders, shoving him to his knees. With one hand he frees his penis from his trousers, and without ceremony pushes it past Gwaine’s lips.

Gwaine has no idea what’s happening, still unable to think. He tries to focus on the instructions Mr. Pendragon’s giving him, like, “No teeth!” and “Swallow!” when it’s forced beyond his gag reflex and “Breathe through your nose,” and “Swallow,” again when he’s choking on Mr. Pendragon’s spent.

When his mouth is released—at this point it was the only thing holding Gwaine upright—he falls to the ground, exhausted. Confused. Overwhelmed.

Mr. Pendragon grabs him gently by the arms and helps him unto a chair. He brushes a hand through his hair, strokes his face, and eventually just holds it, a thumb on Gwaine’s mouth. He presses a kiss to Gwaine’s forehead and Gwaine closes his eyes.

“You did so well.” His voice is soft. “I’ve tried to make you happy with these study sessions, because that’s what people in love do. Will you do the same for me?”

Gwaine opens his eyes and Mr. Pendragon is holding something lacy in a deep red. “Will you wear this for me next week?”

And Gwaine nods, because that’s what people in love do.


End file.
